1. Technical Field
This device relates to plug closures that are used to provide a finished matching surface over a screw hole required to conceal a counter sunk screw within.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different plug configurations all designed to conceal a screw head within a finished article, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 264,776, 293,726, 3,298,272, 3,551,922, 4,394,096, 5,112,175 and foreign patents French 1,393,446 and 925,314.
In U.S. Pat. No. 264,776 a plug for counter sinks is disclosed having a cap configuration with a flat top portion and a recessed screw engagement lower portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 293,726 is directed to a contoured solid plug having a planar top surface, a tapered upper portion and a vertically depending lower portion. The plug is disclosed in three forms, all of which are solid with either beveled or straight edges that fit within the opening on top of the screw positioned therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,272 discloses a decorative cap for screws and bolt heads having a thin wall cap configuration defining a top wall and a continuous annular sidewall that fits over and around the screw or bolt head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,922 has a fastener concealing plate having inclined planar surfaces that extends into and over a bolt seat hinge post opening. The fastener in all forms extends outwardly and beyond the aperture opening it is mounted to and defines a continuous outer cover surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,096 is directed to an attachment system for plastic liners in which a cap is fitted down over and around a bolt head frictionally engaging over the bolt head and only a portion of the apertured interior surface wall in which the bolt head is recessed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,175 discloses a screw hole plug having a non-planar top surface with a depending annular wall extending therefrom. The plug is inserted into the screw hole over and around the screw head recessed within engaging between the screw head and the screw hole's interior surface wall.
French Pat. 1,393,446 shows a contoured plug having a recessed area within defining an annular sidewall having inturned bottom edges. The plug's top extends over the outer surface of the screw hole opening.
British Patent 925,314 discloses a cap for screw heads having a recessed area defining a annular sidewall with a contoured top extending outwardly over the opening it is inserted in.